No More Running
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: The Titans have just returned from Tokyo when Robin receives an unwanted guest, what does this person want and how far is he willing to go to get it? One-shot. I own nothing.


The Titans had just returned from Tokyo, Cyborg running straight for the fridge, Raven grabbing a real book and finally tossing the gum wrapper aside, Beast Boy starts a video game on the couch and Starfire and Robin sit on the roof, watching the sunset.

"It truly is beautiful, Robin!" States Starfire, her hand entwined in her boyfriend's hands "I see why you like it up here."

Robin smiles, his black hair flying in the wind "Yeah, I like to come up here to relax."

Starfire and Robin turn to face one another, smiles on their faces growing as the pair draw closer, eyes closing and lips twitching for the incoming kiss, their second proclamation of feelings for one another.

The pair are stopped dead in their tracks upon sight of a large black, bat shaped copter landing on the roof, followed by a rather angry looking Batman "Robin!"

Robin glares towards his mentor, what could he possibly want now? Quickly the leader turns to Starfire, nudging her towards the door "Go inside, Star."

Starfire stares wide eyed, but obeys her boyfriend and heads inside the tower, running straight into her spying and eaves dropping teammates "Robin is having a talk with the man of bats."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkle, the Batman was just outside! His favorite superhero ever was so close "I gotta meet him!"

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven's black magic covers the door, preventing Beast Boy from getting any closer "Batman and Robin are talking, leave them alone."

Beast Boy glares, he was about to retort when a yell from outside draws everyone's attention "Dude, that was Robin!"

Cyborg readies his cannon, Robin never yelled without a reason "Open the door, Raven."

Raven stares, she could feel Robin's emotions; she knew something was wrong, but she could also tell their leader wanted privacy "Leave Robin be, he can handle this."

Cyborg's cannon remains aimed at the door, Beast Boy about ready to change and tear the door down, Starfire has her ear pressed tightly against said door, she had to know if Robin was alright "Please friend Raven, we must know if Robin is alright."

Raven shakes her head; she wasn't going to go against Robin's wishes "Robin's fine, Starfire. He wants to be left alone."

"I don't care what Robin wants!" Yells Cyborg his cannon now glowing blue "We're helping him!" the robot would have done just that when the door was suddenly busted down, a small figure crashing through the debris, landing harshly on the ground.

"Robin!" yells Starfire, the female alien now lowered to the ground to inspect her hurt boyfriend "Are you alright?"

Cyborg, BB and Raven all move towards their fallen leader, each yelling out for the young man "Dude, what happened?"

"Robin, get up man, who did this to you?"

Robin shakes his head, he could barely hear his team's words; one second he was arguing with Batman and the next … "I'm alright."

The boy wonder makes it shakily to his feet, his friends now surround the boy "Where's Batman?"

"Right here" Declares a deep, menacing voice as the Dark Knight enters from the now torn down door way

Robin glares and slowly approached his ex-mentor "Get out of my tower, now."

Batman growls, his anger taking over as he grabs hold of Robin's neck, lifting the poor teen harshly into the air "Do you know what you've done?"

Robin kicks desperately, his wind pipe now being blocked "Titans!"

"That's it!" yells Raven "Let him go, now!"

Batman spits at the ground before throwing Robin into the wall "How could you do that to Barbara?"

Robin tries prying the hands clutching his neck off, he didn't understand what was going on, and a single star bolt frees the boy, his friends pulling him into their protective circle "Leave Robin alone."

"What … What happened to Barb?" Questions the hero, his hands rubbing his sore neck

"Like you care, you set her up!" Declares Batman, his fists clenched "How dare you hurt her, Richard!"

"Woah, hold on a minute! I never hurt Barb!" yells Robin as he rises to his feet "What happened?"

"What happened? Barbara received a text message from your number, saying you wanted to meet up!" Answers Batman

"I never sent her any message! I don't even have a phone!" rebuttals Robin, his friends now warily standing by his side "Whoever contacted her wasn't me"

Batman lunges forward "Liar! You set her up to be attacked by Joker!"

Ok, that was it "Robin would never do such a thing!" Yells Starfire, her eyes glowing green, same as her fists

"Yeah, we just got back from Tokyo!" Defends Beast Boy

"Don't you dare defend him, Robin why would you set her up? You know how she felt about you!"

Starfire cringes, she'd never heard Robin speak of this Barb, but she didn't like what she was hearing "Robin, who is this Barb?"

"She's a friend Star, nothing more and I didn't set her up!" Answers Robin, his gaze hardening "I would never do that, why won't you believe me?"

"You expect me to believe your word? You left! Just up and left, Richard."

There was that name again, was that Robin's true name? Asks all the Titans in their heads, each watching the fight and prepared to step in if needed

"That's not what happened and you know it, you threatened to take Robin away from me!"

"You almost died, what was I supposed to do?"

Robin's eyes widen behind his mask "You don't threaten me for one and for two you don't force me to leave, hunt me down years later, belittle me in front of my team and accuse me of harming one of my friends, Bruce!"

The room grew silent, the Titans unsure what to say, Robin had just outed Batman and vice versa, they knew the identities of Batman and Robin of Gotham

"I did what was best! If being Robin put you danger, than you wouldn't be him anymore!"

"Being Robin? I am Robin! I've always been Robin! My mother gave me that nick name and you know it, but it's not like Richard is safe either."

At this Bruce stares, it was true the boy wasn't safe as either Grayson or Robin, but they were getting off topic "Tell me why you wanted to get rid of her!"

Robin pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he was done with this discussion "We just got back from Tokyo, I'm tired and would like to spend some time with my friends and girlfriend before the alarm blares, I did not, nor would I ever set Barbara up to be hurt, you know that!"

The emotions coming off of Robin were mixed, fear for his friend, anger and betrayal towards his mentor, annoyance and a bit of embarrassment that he was getting yelled at in front of his team.

Batman's stare softens, the fists at his sides now open, head hanging down as the alpha approaches the teens.

Cyborg, Starfire, BB and Raven all move to the side, believing the fight was over, Robin on the other hand remains aware, he'd seen Bruce try this tactic before and he wasn't taking any chances.

Bruce smirked, of course he couldn't fool Robin, the other teens didn't know him well enough, but that can be a useful distraction.

Batman slyly slipped his hands into his belt undetected, rolling a small capsule in his fingers, this should create enough chaos for him to grab Robin.

Bruce's eyes lift to meet Robin's, his smile safely hidden behind his façade as he drops the sphere, the room suddenly fills with a musky smog, followed by yells and coughs from the Titans.

Cyborg turned his built in light on, the smoke didn't bother him as much, what did was the situation "Robin!"

Beast Boy morphed into a large dinosaur, his wings forcing the gray thickness away. Raven and Starfire continued to cough; they'd been much closer than the Cyborg and BB.

Robin used his yellow cape to funnel out the toxin; he knew Bruce was up to something, he just wasn't sure on what, however, the spiky haired boy soon found out as he's lifted off his feet harshly "Let me go!"

The boy fought as he's dragged away from his friends, he knew it was Batman who was holding him, but what he couldn't understand was why? "Bruce, put me down!"

Batman ignored the boy, continuing his trek towards the copter; he had to get out with Robin before the other kids showed up "You're coming back with me to Gotham."

"No! I left that behind me, I'm leader to the Teen Titans now." Declares Robin, his struggles to get free becoming far more desperate, he could see they were heading for the copter "Why are you doing this? You know I wouldn't hurt Barb!"

Batman shrugs before throwing his ex-sidekick inside the copter, making sure to toss Robin far enough that he could jump in right afterwards "Bat-copter, head for Gotham."

"Heading for Gotham now, Batman" Responds the computerized voice at the command, the copter now coming to life as the blades begin to turn

Batman keeps his eyes on Robin, who was ramming his small frame into one of the windows "It's no use Robin; that glass won't break."

"Let me out of here! I don't want to go back to Gotham, my team needs me here!"

"You're coming back with me and that's final!" Bellows the bat as the copter rises into the sky, seconds from taking off.

"Bruce, you can't do this! I didn't send that message and you could easily figure out if it actually came from my phone, you know I didn't set Barb up!" declares Robin, his fists continually punching into the glass sheet "Now let me go!"

"I can't do that, not after what happened with Barb." Explains Batman

"You and I both know that I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to her" Robin's right fist remains on the glass, his team frantically pulling the fleeing copter back towards the tower using Raven's powers and ropes.

Robin's gaze hardens "Why don't you tell me what's really going on? You said my name in front of my team, gave away my secret ID and that would only be for one reason, so why are you really here?"

Bruce sighs, he indeed had tracked the bouncing phone signal and was seconds away from exiting the copter at Gotham, but after witnessing his son being arrested and charged with murder he knew he had to act "I came here with the intention of bringing you home, after witnessing your exploits in Tokyo I made this decision."

"You're not in charge of me anymore! God damn it, Bruce! You have no right!" screams Robin as his fist finally cracks and shatters the glass "I belong here and whether you like it or not, I'm staying."

Bruce rushed forward as Robin jumps from the great height, just barely catching hold of the teens yellow cape, dangling his young apprentice

"Let me go!" struggles Robin, his hands reaching up to unclasp his cape "I'm never going back there"

Batman begins pulling the youth inside, eliciting a shriek from his teammates below, the red head now soaring directly into his path, the purple haired female glowing with black aura, green Martian changing into a hawk that's now attacking his gloved fingers.

"Let him go, now." Demands Starfire, her green start bolt aimed presently at the man's head "You will release boyfriend Robin."

Cyborg aims his cannon above, lined up with the bottom of the copter "I'd listen to her if I were you, man."

Robin finally grabs hold of the buckle, his head raised towards his ex-mentor and father "This is where I belong and my life choices are no longer of your concern, go home Bruce."

Bruce Wayne's eyes widen as his long lost son drops from his arms, the man was moments away from jumping after the teen when Robin flipped gracefully onto the roof of Titans tower. The attacks and threats of star bolts ceased as friends rush towards their leader.

Nothing had gone as he'd hoped, all he wanted was to keep his adopted son safe, he hadn't told Dick that the adoption had been finalized or that he still had a room at Wayne Manor, after all this time he'd thought Dick Grayson had been the one who changed, but the irony of it all? Bruce was the one at fault.

He tried taking Robin away from Dick, never even realizing that they were one and the same. Batman removes his cowl, allowing the young teens to view his real face, hoping he'd receive the same from his boy. "I see now that I have wronged you, I never should have tried taking away a part of who you are, for that I am sorry, son."

Robin closes his eyes, he knows very well that all looks remain locked on him, he was partly to blame as well, and perhaps running away hadn't been the right way to handle things. "I'm sorry too" Gloved hands reach to the domino cover, peeling away the iconic mask, revealing to all the blue irises that had been hidden away for so long. "Dad"

The teens' eyes widen at the secret ID's, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson! King and heir prince of Gotham City were the one and only dynamic duo, the infamous Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy squeals, he knew and lived with a celebrity! One of his best friends was indeed an heir to the largest fortune in the entire world. Cyborg and Raven smile, they'd always wondered who the masked leader really was and what exactly kept the boy from revealing said information, now they knew.

Starfire's eyes twinkled in glee, Robin's eyes were the most beautiful shades of crystal blue she'd ever seen, so many restless nights she'd spent imaging what lied beneath were finally here, she could stop herself from staring.

Dick smiles and waved as his father flied off, the silent conversation they'd had just now expressed years of torment, and they'd fix their issues. It was at this time the teen wonder turned towards his teammates, taking in everyone's gawking and staring "I'll explain everything when we get back."

"Where are we going now? We just got back from vacation!" Expresses Beast Boy

Robin laughs and picks his mask up of the concrete, placing the domino shield back over his eyes "We're going to Gotham."

"But, boyfriend Robin did you not just state you would never go back to such a place?" asked his perplexed tamaranian girlfriend.

Robin turns his back to the team, basking in the light and heat of the sun "I've been running for far too long, it's time I face my past and move on. I'll never stop being Robin, but Gotham is as much a part of me.

The team smile, their leader really was something, despite everything the boy had gone through it had lead Robin to them, and he became their friend, leader and savior. Everything had led to this and it took years but Dick "Richard" Grayson was finally going to be free.

Robin turns and smirks at his teams, his left hand rising, finger pointing forwards as he takes a battle stand "Titan's go!"

 **So this isn't really a sequel to my other story, but you could consider it as one! I may change a few things so it is indeed a continuation, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, until next time folks.**


End file.
